Dear Diary
by Lady Katryne
Summary: Tuesday moves away from L.A. to forget her past, and start over agian. But what happens when everything catch up with her and she has to fight to keep what she worked so hard to get? (bad summary.. hopefully the stories better then that, lol!)
1. Default Chapter

January 8th 2002:  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
My mom gave this diary to me when I found out we were moveing. She told me that if I couldn't talk about my feelings, then maybe I could at least write them out. At first I didn't want to, I thought that I didn't have and "problomes" or "feelings" that I needed to write out. But then today was my first day of my new high school here in Texas, and after a day like that, I thought that the only way I wouldn't flip out, is if I vented a bit.. So diary, thats what you are for.  
  
Well it started out fine, I tried to dress up a little to impress my new class mates.. so I wore my jean skirt and a orange hulter top. I let my brown hair lay curly on my bare back. I walked into the packed school, the halls had so many kids that you could barley see two feet in front off you.  
  
I finaly made it to the front office, after waht seemed etternity. I glided up nervously behind a kid arguing with an older lady to let him use the phone. She refused one last time, and the angry teen age boy throw up his hands in distress and walked out mumbling harsh words under his breath.  
  
"Can I help you?" The lady asked, shakeing her head to forget the dispute she just had.  
  
"Um, yea.." I fumbled around my bag for the registration papers.. finding them I placed thhe pile onto the blue tiled counter. She grabbed them, and pulled her glasses that hung from a beaded chain, up to her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Tuesday White, we've been expectiong you." She smiled bleakly, and put the papers under the counter. She then shffled through a large pile on her desk, and suceeded in finding my schedual. "Here you are, there will be someone to show you around.." She glanced at her watch, "He should be here by now.."  
  
Well the guide eventually showed up, his name was Jack. He seemed pretty nice, but he hinted that he didn't want to be there, that he'd rather be off with his friends..I guess he was let out of his classes early, because he was there waiting for me after each one.  
  
The first two classes were alright, it was Geomatry first, and that had mostly freshmen in it, and then Us History witch was for sophmores, they didn't bother me much. It wasn't untill I went into english when the trouble began. Jack was in that class with me too, so I figured that the rest were all Juniors too.  
  
Jack opend the door for me, and guided me in with a weak smile. AS soon as I was in the door her deserted me to go sit with his friends. I just stood in the entrance not knowing what to do. The teacher was on the other side of the room lectureing another student. I looked around at me new suroundings. The door opend behind me, and some tall guy ran right into me.  
  
I stumbled over dropping some books that landed with a crash on the dusty floor.  
  
"Excuse me!" He stated abruptly, and pushed by me to get to his desk, sighing I bent over and collected my things. The teacher finshed talking to the girl, and noticed me.  
  
"Your the new girl arnt you?" He stupidly asked.  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Well, welcome, my names Mr. Green," he studied the room, "You can sit there, behind Jill." He pointed to a blond girl that was fixing her hair in a mirror. I nodded and made my way over a few backpacks and books that were scatterd on the floor.  
  
The kids began to whisper a bit, wandering who I was, and then started asking more out loud hopeing I would answer. Mr. Green pulled a slip of paper from his clutterd desk, and read it.  
  
"Alright.." He started, trying to quiet the class down, they didn't respond. "Come on people, it's time for class.." The kids begant o groan a little and turn back to face the front of the room. Once everyone was paying attention, he began again.  
  
"As you've noticed we have a new student, why don't you stand up and tell us your name and where you are from.." He extended his hand telling me to stand up, I did so shakeing a bit.  
  
"Uh, my name is Tuseday White.." The kids snikcerd a bit.. "And I moved from L.A.."  
  
"Why did your parents name you Tuseday?" Some snot noes girl asked, many people have asked me befor and it really pisses me off, so I just tell them a logical answer.  
  
"Because I was born on Tuesday.." I said dryly. She didn't say anything, and I just sat down irritated. I glanced over to where Jack was sitting, he looked in my direction and slightly grinned. He loked back as Mr. Green anounced that their homework was due, but I could'nt keep my eyes off of him. There was just something about him.  
  
He wasn't that cute.. Well I guess he was, but he wasn't really my type. I've always gone after the reble types, he's all put together, wearing clothes from Old Navy and The Gap.. Well my old relationships were one of the reasons we had to move here. So who knows, maybe I whould be shopping in the preppy department.. Not that he would even like me, obveously no one likes the new girl.. haven't seen much of that today.  
  
Lunch was pretty bad too. I had no one to sit with, so I sat next to my locker, people were absentmindly kicking my feet as they walked by. I hate this town, everyone lives on a farm or some kind or ranch. Our house is on 20 acers, and Dad has even bough a few horses, to "fit in" as he says. The house is like a log cabin, it smells like pine. Everywhere smells so fresh, nothing like the smog of L.A.  
  
Well mom's calling me for our "family" dinner.. she thinks it will help me and the family become a family again.. Whatever..  
  
~*~Tuesday~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

January 8th 2002, 10:00  
  
Dear Dairy-  
  
Mom asked me all about school, as if she really cared. Back home she was always too busy with work to care about me and school. Now she thinks that it's all her fault that I was the way I was. So she quit her job, and brought us all down here to Hick town Usa.  
  
I want to be back home. Back with all my friends going to the parties everynight, going to the street races, theres nothing like the thrill of driveing fast knowing that at any minute the cops could show up and take you all "down town". All the kids do here is go cow tipping.  
  
My family has tottaly changed too. Both mom and dad quit their jobs to move here. Dad was, well still is a high class surgeon. Mom was this big desighner, top of the buisness. So of course they never had time for a "family". I always wondered why they even had kids.. Back home me and Aaron would do anyhting that we wanted to. Well, I did that is. Aaron is too goody goody to do drugs, or drink. Thats why mom and dad like him so much.  
  
Well now, mom just works at this little store in down town hickville.. So she's home alot now. As soon as I got home today she asked how school was, and if I had homework. And is seriously comeing in and checking me me every two seconds. I can understand why she didn't trust me back in la la land, but here I have no access to the drugs like I did there. And now shes yelling at me to go to bed.. Who knows, maybe god will turn out to be real, and I will wake up back home and out of this nightmere.  
  
~*~Tuesday~*~  
  
January 10th 2002,  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
I would of written yesterday, but I was too busy. First there was school, it was alright, some girl Tabitha started talking to me today. She's really nice, and let me eat lunch with her and some of her other friends.  
  
But after school, some lady who has had more plastic sergery done to her then ever thought possible, threw a "neighborhood" party to welcome us to the block. My mom made me go, it was so boreing I just found a couch hidden in the corner of the room and listen to music.  
  
20 minutes into my Linkin Park CD, as I sat with my eyes closed practicly falling alseep, when I felt a tap on the shoulder, I opend my eyes and jumped. Jack was sitting face to face with me. I haistly took my head phones off,  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked,  
  
"Bout 10 minutes," he lied. I stared him down, "Heh, ok you got me, only about 2 minutes.." I smiled weakly, and looked over to the wall, where a picture of a badly sketched nacked woman hung.  
  
"So what are you listening to?" He asked, I looked down at the cd player as if I had to remind my self,  
  
"Linkin Park." I said  
  
"Cool.. but isn't this party kinda for you?" He pointed out,  
  
"Yea, so.." I stated, wondering if he had a point.  
  
"Well shoudn't you be out there "mingling" or something?" He asked, looking over to where Chase, my stupid little brother was. He was talking to some woman who was one of those people who can't handle getting older so they dress like they are 20 when we all know that they are like 46 or something. I just rolled my eyes at him, and broght my attetention back to Jack.  
  
"I am mingling.. I'm talking to you arnt I?" I pointed out, letting my sarceastic personalyity out. I saw his face change, he really seemed like he wanted to get a conversatioin going, so I smartend up and apologised.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I really don't want to be here, I mean here in Texas. I want to be back home with all my friends.. I just need time to adjust I guess." His eyes turned sympatic.  
  
"I understand.. Well kinda." He changed his answer when he saw the look of doubt I was giveing him. "I moved here from Dallas, it was hard too. But the people here are really nice, you just have to give them a chance." Wow, if only my mom had said something like that to me, maybe I would be adjusting better. Anyways, he then started asking me questions. Like why I moved. And it wasn't like I was going to strait up and tell him that I for one got kicked out of St. Peters, the prison of a school that I used to go to, becuase I was caught with Pot and Ecstacy in my closet along with my ex-boyfriend.  
  
"It's complicated." I started out. "My mom just thought that I.. er we needed a change." Yea, thats it, that was the best asnwer I could give.  
  
The rest of the night, we kinda sat and talked, that is, untill my mom made me get up and talk to some guy that teaches guitar. She made me tell him about how I used to play guitar all the time, and then started discussing when good time for lessons would be. She thinks that I should do after school activities to keep my mind off of L.A. and Shawn my ex.. and oh yea the whole drug thing.  
  
Love Tuseday 


	3. chapter 3

January 11th 2002:  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
There is one thing I haven't mentioned to you yet. It's kinda important about me. I have a twin sister. Her names Rosalyn. We used to be really close back when we were in middle school. But as soon as we enterd High School, she decided she wanted to be prepy and sluty, when I wanted to stay the same. Then we just stopped hanging out as much.  
  
She's still in L.A. staying with my grandma, beucase "she dosn't deserve to be punished, she's a goodgirl" as my mom puts it. So she gets to stay and finish out the school year.  
  
Anyways, she called last night and was giveing me all this crap about how she missed me, which I really didn't belive. She told me that she couldn't wait untill she got to come visit and meet all my new friends. I told her I had a few new aquantinces, but I didn't tell her about Jack. I knew she would want to know everything about him, and ask if I liked him, and even if I told her that I didn't she would insist that I did, and I really didn't want to get into it.  
  
Ok, so yea, I was sitting in the liveingroom pigging out and trying to homework, when Chase came home. I barley glanced up when I said hey. But when another voice answerd my greeting. Jack was with Chase for some reason, I jumped up, and for the first time I was worried about the way that I looked.  
  
"What are you doin here?" I asked, hopeing it didn't sound too bitchy.  
  
"Well me and your brother have Biology togther, and we have a test tommorow, so he agreed to help me study." He explianed with a suspicious grin.  
  
"Alright.." I said comtemplateing a bit.  
  
"So that means we need the liveingroom, so you need to get out." Chase spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me?!" I protested, he then gave me a glance as if to tell me that I better behave and do as he says or he'll tell mom and dad on me. Normally I don't buy into those glances, but I knew that my parents would care this time. They would give me a lecture about how he's trying to adjust here, and if he has a friend over he should have the liveingroom and all that bull.  
  
"She dosn't have to leave.. we can share-" Jack began to offer.  
  
"No, no it's fine.." I glared at my brother, "I can go up to my room, Rose is going to call soon anyways." I gathered my things and hastily made my way up the stairs and down to my room.  
  
My room is located on the lest of the long hall at the very end. I like it alot, and once all the boxes are out and everything is more organized it'll be even better. Right now, I've got my four poster bed in the center on the back wall. The walls are blue now, but soon i'm painting them yellow, I think.  
  
Well anyways, I was sitting up in my room with the radio blareing trying to do some French homework, when Jack walked into my room. I jumped, causing my book to hit the ground with a crash.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" He spat out. "I thought this was the bathroom." He looked really embarresed, his cheeks were redder then the red Old Navy sweat shirt that he was wearing.  
  
"It's alright.." I said sitting up on my bed, he stuck his head outside of my door and looked down the hall.  
  
"It's that one isn't it." He asked pointing to the door next to mine.  
  
"Actully that's Chases room, the bathroom is in between the rooms, you can only get to it through our rooms." Jacks face showed sighns of confusion as he nodded his head.  
  
"Well he should of told me that, shouldn't he." he joked. I smiled in acknowlagement.  
  
"You can go ahead and use it if you want, it's that door." I invited, pointing to the door across from my bed. He silently agreed and enterd the bathroom. A few minutes later, he reappeard in the doorway.  
  
"Still unpacking?" He asked, looking around at the many half unpaked boxes and clutterd my room I looked up at him from my book.  
  
"Yea, but even when the boxes are out, it'll still be messy." I joked. He smiled and laughed back. He then began walking around the room, glancieng at whatever was in eyesight. He then came to a picture of me and Rosalyn. At first he just rolled his eyes past it, but then I saw him step back to have a better look at it. He then picked it up, and turned to me.  
  
"Who's this?" He asks as if he dosn't see that her and I look exactly alike. I knew exaclty what picture it was, it was the one of Rose and me at our eigth grade graduation, we were both in nice dresses, but I still looked at it.  
  
"Thats me and my sister Rosalyn." I stated, handing the picture back to him.  
  
"Wow, you two look exactly alike." Jack said stupidly.  
  
"Yea, that might be because of the fact that we are twins and all." Damn I really need to controll my sarcasm. He seemed a bit shocked, but then started asking questions.  
  
"Twin? Where is she.. does she like not live here?" I told him the story about how she is back with my Grandma. I paused for a moment, wondering if I should tell him why she got to stay and I'm stuck in hick hell. I didn't though. I didn't feel like getting into it. Plus my brother came up wondering where Jack was. He then said goodbye to me and exited my room.  
  
Love -Tuesday- 


	4. chapter 4

Friday, January 12th 2002 Dear Jurnal- I heard some guys in my math class today talking about how smashed they got at this party.. All these memories came flying back. I remember this one time, my best friend Alli and I were at some guys house out in the middle of no where. There were like almost a 100 people there, the music was blasting, people were shouting, laugin dancing. I remember as if it were yesterday. It was the day that I met my ex, Chase. I in the kitchen, there were people smokeing pot like 2 feet away, and Alli and I were on our third beer. Someone bumped into me, causing me to drop my glass. After I retirived it, I stood up, and was face to face with him. His eyes were as blue as the early borning sky, his eyes were deep brown, with one look into them, I knew that I was lost in them, and never wanted to be found. "Hey." He smiled, backing away a bit, he pulled his free hand through his spiked brown hair, brought it back down and put in back in his pocket. "Hey," I ran my tounge slowly over my lips, makeing them shiny and inviting. We started talking, had 3 more beers, and the next thing I knew we were in the up stairs bathroom makeing out. The next morning I woke up in his arms, I felt safe and secure, even though I had no idea where I was. I thought that I would never see him again, but he stayed with me that morning, he held my thick hair back, as I puked up all the contents of my stomach. After that day, we were practicly imseprable. Untill that is, when my parents deiceded to send me to that damn private school. It was about 45 miles out of where we lived. He would come out as often as possible. Even on the days that visiting was not allowed. He would sneek in through my balcony window. It worked really well, untill some bitch next door ratted me out, and they found him hideing in my closet. Man I really fucked her up after that. I'm surprised I didn't cause her brain damage by the amount of times I bashed her head into that wall. But i'm over that now. I've come past my anger, i've learned to channel it, and release it in a positive way. Well at least thats what my mom and my pyschologist thinks. In fact if I had the chance to I would tottaly go out and get drunk, beat some girls head in and then after that go and watch and even race in some street races. Not like they do any of that stuff here, they all just go out and lasso cows for fun. God I can't wait till spring vacation. We get to go back over to L.A. to visit Rosalyn, and by then I will have my parents trust back to the point that I can go out and meet some of my old friends again. Anyways, We switched seats in english today, and ironicly, I got placed right next to Jack. We sit in the near back of the room, so we just talked the whole time today. It was really cool. I found out that he has a sister who's 13, and an older brother who's 22, maybe he'll buy me alchol.. ok not going down that path again. Well he told me that his parents are going out of town for the weekend, and wanted to know if I would like to come over tonight to "help" him with his math since I am in a higher math then he is. I agreed, and am due over there in like 20 minutes, so I suposse I should go and get ready. I'll tell ya about it later, ~*~Tuseday~*~ 


End file.
